


Snowy Kisses

by whattheships



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I had no idea how much I needed this until now, I hope this is a good thing for them too, It was a good thing, It's a gift for a friend, M/M, Snow and kisses man, This is cute, because they wrote me a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow at the cabin. How much fun could Aoba and Mink possibly have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightsNightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/gifts).



Aoba gave a big yawn, socked feet shuffling lazily across the floor of the cabin taking him to his destination. The kitchen. He needed some coffee and now. It was too early to be up but Aoba felt a reason to get out of bed. 

A very COLD reason. 

It was way colder in the cabin this morning for some reason. And without a big and warm husband in the bed, Aoba got cold real fast. He finally got into the living room and mumbled a halfhearted good morning to said big, warm husband sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee of his own. An answering grunt gets him moving to the kitchen for the liquid energy. Passing by the window though, he stops. Taking two steps back he looks out the window fully and gives a happy gasp. 

“Mink!” he cries.

“Hmm?” came the responding hum.

“Did you know?”

“That it’s snowing? Yes.” 

He rushes to the window, putting his hands on it like an excited child seeing it for the first time. Thick white flakes float to the ground, slowly gathering up. He smiled brightly. He turned to face the dark skinned man, bouncing slightly on his feet.

“Can we go out in it? Please!” 

“Little childish isn’t it?”

“Mink!”

Aoba knew Mink was just teasing him when a deep chuckle filled his ears. He crossed his arms, lip falling out in a pout. He knew Mink found his pout adorable, though the man would rather take it to the grave than admit it, so he was hoping to gain some leverage with it. 

“I’m being serious here!”

Mink blinked at the blue haired man for a minute, as if taking in how serious Aoba really was. 

“You… really want to?” he asked.

“Yes!” 

Mink gave one more blink before sighing and removing his reading glasses. Setting down the paper and standing up. 

“Alright. Let’s go out in the snow while it’s still settling.”

Aoba cheered happily and ran to get his shoes, missing the smile on Mink’s face. 

~~~

A few moments later Aoba was opening the door, stopping when Mink cleared his throat. He turned back and saw the brown haired man holding his thick winter coat. He looked down and blushed when he realized he wasn’t wearing it in the first place. He snatched it out of Mink’s hands, pulling it on quickly. 

“Let’s go!” he exclaimed after it was buttoned up.

Mink nodded and followed the bluenet out. Aoba immediately ran out into the yard while Mink stopped on the porch. Huracan came out and landed on his shoulder and Ren trotted out to stand beside him. Mink bent down and picked the other allmate up, cradling him close to his chest. 

“You don’t have to hold me Mink,” the spitz model said.

“I know.”

No other conversation was passed between as the three watched the blue haired man frolic through the snow for a few minutes.

“I have… not seen him like this… so excited over something so small and trivial,” Mink commented.

“He has only seen snow once, according to what he told me,” Ren replied.

“Ah?” 

“Yes. Back when he was a child. After he came to live with Tae-san he never saw any snow again due to the climate conditions of Midorijima.”

Mink hummed in response. He hadn’t known that the bluenet had seen snow before. No wonder he was so excited to see it again. He moved over to a couple of chairs kept on the porch and set Ren down in one. Huracan got the hint and moved to perch on the back of the same chair. Afterwards, Mink stepped down off the porch and headed towards his wayward husband. Aoba had his face up to sky, smiling as the frozen precipitate fell on his face. Mink stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle, holding him close. Aoba squeaked and blushed a bit, face turning a dark pink from a combination of the blush and the cold. He didn’t pull away though. Mink was warm and solid behind him. The dark skinned man placed a soft kiss on his neck, just below his ear. 

“Having fun?” he asked.

“Mhmm. A lot of fun,” Aoba answered, turning his head to look over his shoulder, smiling widely. 

Mink squeezed him tighter, “I’m glad.”

Aoba turned completely in his arms, pulling him down for a light kiss. Mink returned the kiss, moving one hand up from his waist to settle gentle on the back of his head, careful of his hair. They stood there for several moments, sharing kiss after kiss while the snow fell around them. Sometimes the kisses were slow and sweet, lips seeming to barely meet due to the gentleness. Other times they were fiery and passionate, tongues tangling in each other’s mouths in an intense battle for dominance. Their last kiss was a mixture of the two and, when they finally drew back from each other, they were breathless. Panting to regain lost breath, small fog clouds forming at the warm air escaping them. Their eyes opened and smiles were exchanged, Aoba’s wide one and Mink’s small rare one. The smile fell from Mink’s face though.

“We need to head back inside,” he said.

Aoba pouted sadly, wanting to stay in the snow with Mink forever. Mink reached up with a hand and caressed his cheek. 

“None of that now. We’ll both get sick if we stay out here too long. Besides, we’ll be snowed out of the house if we don’t go in now,” he said pressing another kiss to the bluenet’s tempting lips.

Aoba took a moment to look around them for the first time in a while. Noticing how fact the snow had piled up around them. It was nearly to the middle of his calves now and still falling. Mink chuckled at his husband’s obvious realization. 

“Mink this is high! How long have we been out here?” Aoba asked.

“I’d say about half an hour.” 

“And it’s already this high?” 

“It’ll get higher trust me. Will more than likely snow us in for a few days.”

Aoba was shocked. It snowed that much here!? Mink took his hand and stepped onto the already packed snow, pulling his lover up with him. 

“Let’s go. We’ll need something warm to drink to take the chill off.” 

Aoba lit up again and asked sweetly, “Can it be hot chocolate?” 

“If you want.”

Aoba cuddled up to Mink’s side, clinging to his arm as they walked back to the cabin, Ren and Huracan already waiting at the door to flee into the warm inside. Mink opened the door for the four of them, a flurry of wings, fur and blue hair rushing past him. The blue hair was his favorite though. He could smell the sweet shampoo clinging to it as it brushed past his face. Mink followed the two allmates and the human, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he watched the man he loved more than life itself go to the kitchen to make them warm drinks, stripping his coat as he went. 

Yes even if they were snowed in for a few days, they had each other. They would be just fine sharing warm kisses instead of cold, snowy ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best here. I hope you like it Sugar.


End file.
